


Blood to blood

by Hazy_waltz



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Внешне они совсем не похожи, но кое-что их объединяет: оба не принадлежат себе, оба полностью в его власти.





	Blood to blood

Мистер Сэлмон откровенно жалок в своём изломанном теле и больном разуме. Кровь, переломы и абсолютная беспомощность, – в голове моментально всплывает образ другой Сэлмон. Внешне они совсем не похожи, но кое-что их объединяет: оба не принадлежат себе, оба полностью в его власти. 

Мистер Харви склоняет голову набок и бесшумно подходит ближе, опускаясь возле неподвижного тела. Воздух рваными толчками выбивается из горла, полуприкрытые глаза бездумно смотрят прямо в небо, а струйки крови медленно стекают по лицу. Удержаться сложно, да и не хочется.

Он ведёт пальцами от виска к подбородку, собирая красные размытые капли с ледяной кожи. Сэлмон вздрагивает от этого извращённого поглаживания, пытается поднять веки, чтобы увидеть убийцу своей дочери, посмотреть ему прямо в глаза… Но может лишь истекать кровью и хрипло дышать. 

Мистер Харви кладёт влажные пальцы на язык и впитывает солёную алую медь, глядя в застывшее в болезненной гримасе лицо. Этот человек в своём безумии далеко не так глуп, как хотелось бы. К счастью, полиция так не считает. Всё складывается до смешного удачно: двинувшийся умом от горя папаша кинулся туда, где убили его дочь, и нарвался на хулигана. 

Мистер Харви тянется к чужой шее и отсчитывает неровное биение, чувствуя иррациональное желание, чтобы Сэлмон был сейчас в сознании. Хочется вновь увидеть острый взгляд осознания, под которым он буквально сбежал в дом с бешено колотящимся сердцем, услышать дикий крик отчаявшегося человека, которому нечего терять, у которого больше ничего не осталось. Благодаря именно ему, мистеру Харви. 

На лице медленно растекается сытая улыбка, а пальцы быстро срывают пуговицу с манжеты. Она холодная и гладкая, а под лунным светом кажется почти прозрачной. Только мелкая кровавая россыпь нарушает эту чистоту, но стереть капли рука не поднимается. Всего лишь пуговица для Сэлмона, но для него – настоящий сувенир. 

Пора убираться, скоро здесь будут ненужные глаза и уши. Через ткань брюк неожиданным теплом напоминает о себе серебряный домик, и мистер Харви кладёт свежий трофей в тот же карман. Отец к дочери, кровь к крови.


End file.
